1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to automated test equipment, and more specifically, to testing an analog portion of a communication unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated test equipment (ATE) provides a quick and cost-efficient way for a computer system to test various aspects of electronic components. As a result, automated test equipment is frequently used in the semiconductor industry to test the integrity of integrated circuits after they are fabricated. In many cases such test equipment is generally expensive and is optimized for the testing of digital rather than analog circuits.